Definitions
by Nine.Nagatsuki
Summary: love \ˈləv\ noun : a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person : attraction that includes sexual desire  : the strong affection felt by people who have a romantic relationship : a person you love in a romantic way . But what does it means when it comes to their stories?
1. chapter 1

**DEFINITIONS**

"Mama? " a10 year old girl, with Cute playful salmon locks, call out to her older carbon copy,if only they didn't differ in hair color, gaining her attention. "What is it Nashi? "The older woman ask with a soft voice. "Our teacher gives us an assignment, and I don't know the answer"the look of sadness somewhat grace the child's beautiful features, and Lucy can't handle such look on her daughter's face. "What is it dear? I'll help you with it" as if on cue, the little pinkette make a dash to grab her notebook where the said assignment is written.

"Mama, this is it"Nashi hand her the notebook, opened to the page that holds the difficult question for the 10 years old. Lucy reads it carefully, and after she's done, a vivid, nostalgic smile are plastered in her pretty face.

 _Define love in your own way._

Really? That's what you'll ask an elementary student? She can't help but giggle a little. "This is quite hard, dear, but let's see" the gleam in her eyes portrays glee and excitement as she look back in her memories, ethereal memories.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Others show disgust, others are pity, some were just passing by and didn't give a single damn about it, but for them, for the fairytail members, for Lucy, their faces were all about anger, worry and care.

Levy was left hanging on a big tree, together with jet and Troy.

Their family were, are,hurt by someone they didn't know if they can forgive.

Yet they did. They are fairytail after all.

Levy did. She is a fairytail member after all.

Not because she just want to,tho, but because he shows that he is worth it of their forgiveness.

He protect her from laxus and from any other, he help her in S-class exam and many more.

And thus, she fall,he, too.

 _Because love is forgiving, a catalyst in human nature._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A fugitive and a Wizard .They cannot be together, impossible than catching the nearest star.

He is a murderer, a sinister, and she is a respected mate of the strongest guild. even if they are childhood friends, or a close acquaintance ,or a part of dark past hidden beyond the furthest door in their memories, they cannot, should not, be together. Because they Are day and night, opposite side of one coin. They simply are different.

But they love each other, and they'll do anything to be together. Even of the whole world is against the idea.

 _Because love is unfair in every single way, but it is worth fighting for._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain stopped pouring the moment they stopped fighting.

He take the downpour away that make her stare at how beautiful the day is.

He changed her life completely and give her reasons to be in bliss of sunlight.

That's why she fall in love with him. Unrequited, one sided.

But she shows it nonetheless. She give him presents, always talking to him, never miss the chance to take missions with him.

She makes effort, even tho it looks like it's futile. Hoping that it's not, she goes on with her actions, believing that one day, she'll hear the answer she wants to hear.

 _Because love is patient, and a human beings saving grace._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their age were not supposed to be the same.The boy were supposed to be younger,and the bluenette were supposed to be much more older.

Yet fate have other plan and make a move.It creates a magic that gives them a chance to be together

 _Because love creates miracle_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy's train of thoughts were broken when a pair of arms wrapped around her body, making Nashi grin widely, delighted in her fathers return, assignment long forgotten.

"How does the mission goes? " she ask her husband

"Marvelous! We did a lot of beating ya know. "

Lucy is reminded by those two arms never leaving her sides, "Nashi! I think I know the answer now" she smile like a child and jot down words in a nice handwriting.

 _Love is being at home when you're in the arms of someone you can't live without._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _A/N:I can not put indention or space or anything.whyyy??Btw. Im a new writer here so,forgive my mistakes?_

 **CHARACTERS THAT'S MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IS NOT MINE...that and thanksss**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh...such a wonderful words,Mama." The young girl cooed, clearly admiring her mother's words, Lucy reply with a warm smile, but it faded quickly when the little miss spoke "but how am I going to explain this?" Her voice is filled with worry,and so does the look she gave her parents, Natsu, who have absolutely no clue about what is happening, stare at Lucy questioningly,She gave him Nashi's notebook as an answer, "why not think of something more simple,Luce?" he said "I will, I'm sorry,love" she look at Nashi with apologetic eyes "It's fine" the girl beamed "But what would I write?" Deep in thought Natsu smiles, he got something on his now functioning well mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone wonders how the hell they became similar at some point of their lives. "Because look", Cana mumbled,

She changed because a family left her, while he changed after leaving his family.

She's fighting because she didn't want lose anyone again, and his reason is because he wants his family again.

"And hey!" She added.

They're both smiling, because they both got what they lost back.

 _Because love is finding similarities regardless of all the disparities._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sweet angel that wants to live but dies, and a dark devil that craves for death but continues to live.

How much fate hated these two that it abounds them with a curse that tortures them in their whole lives? No one knows.

They just love each other but one needed to die

They just love each other but one needs to be the foe

They just love each other but they both need to suffer.

But they love each other,they love each other so much that no matter how long,even if it takes forever,they will find a way out of this unfair destiny and end up together,they will.

 _Because love is about struggles and pain,and how strong it is to endure._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bad boy and the innocent girl.

That was all it seems,but that wasn't all it is. why?

Because he killed someone,tho not entirely his fault,just to save her, just to keep her safe from being hurt.

Because he cares deeply for her

And so does is she for him.

Being happy and all that he find a "great owner", no, a "great friend" like Lucy.

 _Because love is learning to be happy for the other half,and exceeding the limitations for them._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one see it coming.

Not even them see this coming.

Well,being that they always bicker and fight, this is really something unexpected,

But it happens nonetheless.

A real lady and a real man. They're simply meant to be.A chemistry that may explode but still, a chemistry.

Not leaving the other because they needed each other, tho they're in denial, tho in secret. They know they care, and they always will.

 _Because love devours pride,even in its finest form._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu? Is it that hard to think of something simple?" Lucy whispers sarcastically, "No, Luce, it's just that there's too many to explain." Natsu reasoned. Nashi looks at them with eyes wide open , realization hits the child " that's the answer Papa!" Her outburst cause her parents stare at her, confusion vivid in their eyes, she opened her tiny lips to voice out her thoughts

 _Love is unexplainable! because it is too wonderful for words to spell it out._ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _hello!I didn't expect that I'd write a chapter two but here it is!tho I don't think I did it right this time **,(insert sad face here)** but I hope you guys will enjoy this to!oh and the pairings used here are based on the top 10 couples of Fairytail I found in Google plus, I'm planning to write an edolas version of other couple so tell me if I should,ok enough with the blabber._ **The characters used in this story is not mine,that and thank-you!(** review is well appreciated)


End file.
